A Memories
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Di dunia ini, sihir adalah sesuatu yang hebat sekaligus sesuatu yang menakutkan. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, Kau bisa membuat apa saja, Kau bisa melindungi orang yang ingin kau lindungi. Tapi, sihir bukanlah Tuhan yang ramah memberikan apa saja tanpa imbalan. Saat kau menggunakan sihir, sihir akan mengambil imbalan yang setimpal. Happy SasuHina, Minna!


_Di dunia ini, di duniaku, sihir adalah sesuatu yang hebat sekaligus sesuatu yang menakutkan_

_Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, Kau bisa membuat apa saja, Kau bisa melindungi orang yang ingin kau lindungi_

_Tapi, sihir bukanlah Tuhan yang ramah memberikan apa saja tanpa imbalan_

_Sihir ibarat pisau bermata dua_

_Saat kau menggunakan sihir, sihir akan mengambil imbalan yang setimpal_

_Waktu, suara, keluarga, jiwa bahkan ..._

.

_Sepotong ingatan_

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fuyu no Yukishiro Presents **

**A Memories**

.

_Ketika ingatan tak mengenal cinta_

_._

**Standar Warning Applied! :D**

**Happy reading :D**

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan**

.

Selama bumi masih berputar, pagi akan selalu datang. Tergantung pada musim seperti apa yang kau alami, pagi bisa datang dengan cepat ataupun terlambat.

Aku menyukai pagi. Pagi adalah waktu menyenangkan saat aku bisa mendengar kicauan burung yang merdu. Pagi adalah waktu di mana aku dapat melihat kabut tipis yang memperindah bukit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Pagi adalah waktu di mana aku akan selalu memakai gaun terbaikku, membawa bekal untuk dua orang dan bergegas menuju orang itu.

Aku menyukai pagi.

Saat penduduk desa menyapaku dengan ramah. Saat aku dengan senyum riang membalas sapaan mereka. Saat langkah kaki ini bergerak semakin mendekati kediaman orang itu. Saat aku melewati pepohonan tinggi untuk sampai ke kediamannya. Saat aku sudah sampai beberapa meter dari kediamannya.

Aku mengatur napas. Tarik napas lalu membuangnya. Membenarkan kain biru untuk melindungi isi dari keranjang, lalu aku berjalan mendekati pintu kediamannya yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pintu kediamannya terbuka. Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Perlahan, aku dapat melihat sosoknya yang membukakan pintu. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, wajahnya kusut dan dia tidak memakai jubah penyihir kesayangannya.

Aku tersenyum saat sepasang mataku dan sepasang matanya bertemu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," aku menyapa riang dengan suaraku yang lirih. Orang itu terdiam cukup lama sampai aku berhenti tersenyum dan hendak bertanya ada apa hingga kalimatnya membuat kata-kata itu terhenti di tenggorokanku.

"Kau... siapa?"

Ah... kenapa aku selalu lupa menyiapkan mentalku untuk kejadian seperti ini, padahal setiap hari aku selalu mengalami hal ini?

Menggenggam erat-erat keranjang yang kubawa, aku memaksakan senyumku agar tak terlihat aneh. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang mendadak muncul di hatiku.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata dan aku adalah tunanganmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Dia tampak tak percaya dan aku memakluminya, karena aku tahu bukan keinginan Sasuke_-kun_ yang selalu melupakanku .

Ini semua salahku dan sihir.

– **A Memories – **

Ini kisah tentang seorang gadis desa yang memiliki seorang kekasih yang bekerja sebagai peneliti sihir. Mereka berdua hidup dengan damai dan nyaman. Sang gadis selalu meluangkan waktu menjenguk sang kekasih yang selalu mengurung diri di gubuknya untuk meneliti perkembangan sihir. Mereka hidup saling mengisi. Sang gadis selalu ada di samping sang kekasih, sementara sang kekasih sibuk dengan penelitian sihirnya. Lain waktu sang kekasihlah yang menemani sang gadis berjalan-jalan ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Tapi, kehidupan mereka berubah ketika sang sang gadis disekap oleh penyihir yang ingin menghancurkan sang kekasih. Sang kekasih datang begitu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan sang gadis. Gadis itu menangis dengan pakaian yang compang-camping. Memar ada di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Sang kekasih murka. Dengan sihir yang dimilikinya, kekasih dari gadis itu membunuh semua orang yang menghancurkan hidup gadisnya. Hanya dalam waktu lima detik, semua orang yang melukai gadisnya mati dan hancur menjadi debu. Sang gadis tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah kekasihnya yang terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya, berteriak kesakitan. Sang gadis khawatir, memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya dengan panik. Semakin ketakutan ketika tubuh sang kekasih terjatuh.

Sihir adalah pedang bermata dua bagi pemakainya. Sang gadis begitu ketakutan ketika kekasihnya tak sadarkan diri. Sihir yang digunakan akan meminta imbalan yang setimpal. Lalu sang gadis terkesiap ketika tahu imbalan yang harus dibayar kekasihnya demi menyelamatkannya.

Ingatannya akan orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Sang gadis menangis. Namanya, wajahnya, kenangan mereka sempurna menghilang dari ingatan sang kekasih.

– **A Memories – **

Aku meletakkan sepiring _sandwich_ dan menyuguhkan secangkir kopi untuknya. Lalu dengan alami aku duduk di depannya. Aku tersenyum sambil memandangnya. Sasuke_-kun_ menatapku sambil ragu-ragu memasukkan sandwich yang kusuguhkan untuknya.

"Ini..."

Aku memasang senyum. "Ya, _Sandwich_ dengan banyak irisan tomat kesukaan Sasuke_-kun_. Lalu secangkir kopi dengan satu sendok teh gula tanpa susu. Mereka," aku menunjuk _sandwich_ dan kopi lalu tersenyum yakin. "sarapan yang Sasuke_-kun_ sukai, bukan?"

Sasuke_-kun_ terdiam sejenak. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku yang tak dikenalnya begitu mengenal Sasuke_-kun_. Aku masih memasang senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku kekasihmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Jeda sejenak.

"Jika kau kekasihku, kenapa aku tak ingat kepadamu?"

Aku terdiam. Masih tersenyum sebelum aku mengambil lengannya dan menggenggamnya. "Karena, Sasuke_-kun_ pelupa."

Aku tak mungkin bilang jika ingatannya tentangku dihapus paksa karena imbalan sihir yang telah dia gunakan.

– **A Memories– **

Lalu pagi berikutnya harus kuulangi dengan rasa sakit.

Di depan pintu rumahnya, sembari memasang senyum sakit, aku kembali memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk meyakinkan Sasuke_-kun_ bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya, tunangannya dan calon istrinya. Lalu pertanyaan itu kembali muncul.

"Jika kau kekasihku, kenapa aku tak ingat kepadamu?"

Sembari menggenggam tangannya yang besar, aku kembali berkata.

"Soalnya Sasuke_-kun_ kan pelupa."

– **A Memories– **

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengalami pagi yang menyiksa. Tahu-tahu tiga bulan telah berlalu.

Aku menatap kalender di rumahku sebelum sebuah senyum menghampiri wajahku. Melupakan bekal yang sudah kusiapkan, aku berlari ke tempatnya.

Mengabaikan sapaan orang-orang desa, aku mempercepat langkahku.

Mengabaikan mentari pagi yang kusukai, aku sudah berada ddi halaman rumahnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan ini, aku melihatnya di luar rumah, memandang matahari yang mulai terbit.

Buncah-buncah kebahagiaan muncul begitu saja. Tanpa sempat kutahan agar tidak meluap-luap, tanpa sempat membuat penguat jika hal yang kuinginkan tidak terjadi, aku memanggil namanya dan memeluknya erat.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Aku terengah-engah dalam pelukannya. Aku dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdebar kencang, aku dapat merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengalir di hatiku. Aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa kusangkal.

Kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Sasuke_-kun_... Sasuke_-kun_..."

Aku menyentuh kedua bahunya. Mendongak menatapnya. Memasang senyum terbaikku. Memasang rona merah terbaik yang pernah kuperlihatkan kepada wajah datar Sasuke_-kun_.

"Selamat ... Selamat ... Selamat ..."

"Maaf, tapi Kau siapa?"

Dan kebahagiaan itu lenyap seketika. Dalam waktu mili sekon, rona kemerahan itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Dalam mili sekon itu cengkraman di bahunya melemah. Dalam waktu yang nyaris kurang dari sedetik aku menjauh darinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?

Bahwa Sasuke_-kun_ akan melupakanku begitu pagi tiba.

"Hei."

Aku menatap kedua irisnya yang menatapku penasaran. Aku menatap kedua irisnya yang menyelidik akan keberadaanku. Aku tertawa gugup, menarik napas, mengembuskannya lalu memasang senyum dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Tidak ... Tidak... Aku mendengar suaraku bergetar. Aku merasakan rasa sesak yang begitu membuncah. Aku merasakan mataku panas. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ini salahku, ini salah sihir.

Ini bukan salah Sasuke_-kun_. Ini bukan salah Sasuke_-kun_ yang melupakan kenangan di hari ini.

Ini bukan salah Sasuke_-kun_ yang melupakan eksistensiku.

Ini semua salah sihir dan salahku.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa –

– Sakit?

"Kau menangis?"

Aku tak membalas pernyataannya karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun. Karena yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu adalah menjauh dari Sasuke_-kun_.

Menjauh dari orang yang begitu berharga bagiku.

Hari ini, september.

Hari ini adalah satu hari dalam bulan September di mana kami pertama kali bertemu kemudian saling jatuh cinta.

Hari ini adalah tanggal di mana Sasuke_-kun_ melamarku.

Hari ini, biasanya selalu kami rayakan dengan memandang mentari pagi. Lalu aku akan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya dan ucapan terima kasih kepadanya.

Hari ini, seharusnya ...

"Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Pergelangan tanganku digenggam olehnya. Oleh Sasuke_-kun_ yang menampakkan raut cemas dan napas yang tersengal.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Dia bertanya. Lalu Sasuke_-kun_ membuat tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke_-kun_ mencengkeram bahuku kuat. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke_-kun_ lalu membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kenapa aku benci saat melihatmu menangis?

Hangat.

Kehangatan Sasuke_-kun_ yang sudah tiga bulan tak kurasakan, kini terasa.

Begitu hangat hingga aku tak peduli jika kehangatan ini membuatku meleleh. Membuatku gila. Membuatku tanpa sadar berjinjit untuk menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama aku berinisiatif mencium seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

– **A Memories – **

Aku memisahkan diri. Melebarkan jarak kedua bibir kami. Aku tersenyum memandang Sasuke_-kun_. Perasaan hangat ini bercampur dengan rasa sakit ketika tatapan Sasuke_-kun_ yang bertanya kenapa aku melakukan ini. Kenapa aku menciumnya padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

Aku menunduk. Menguatkan diriku sendiri agar aku tidak memproduksi air mata lagi. Aku memegang tangannya, mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Aku bisa melihat bola mata Sasuke_-kun_ membulat. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram bahuku turun. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya adalah hal yang akan menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang menyakitkan. Aku tersenyum – lagi.

"Tidak apa," kataku. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Aku menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke_-kun_ lalu mengangkatnya hingga telapak tangannya yang besar menyentuh pipi kananku hangat. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tak akan datang lagi, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku ... tak sanggup lagi tersenyum ketika Sasuke_-kun_ tak mengingatku lagi. Aku tak sanggup lagi ... maaf ... maaf..."

Aku menangis. Kembali menangis. Kali ini terisak-isak tanpa bisa kutahan.

Rasanya menyakitkan ketika kau berpisah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai, karena kesalahanmu sendiri.

– **A Memories– **

Pagi tak lagi indah bagiku.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi pagi-pagi berikutnya setelah aku tak lagi bersama Sasuke_-kun_. Biasanya, pagi selalu kulalui dengan membuat sarapan lalu pergi mengunjungi Sasuke_-kun_. Sasuke_-kun_ tipe orang yang akan lupa segala hal jika sudah tenggelam dalam penelitiannya. Aku mendesah khawatir. Mulai pagi ini aku tak akan mendatangi Sasuke_-kun_ lagi. Kami sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

Jadi seharusnya aku tak mengkhawatirkan Sasuke_-kun_ lagi.

Air mata kembali muncul dan cepat-cepat aku menghalaunya. Ini murni keputusanku. Aku tak bisa bertahan jika harus terus dilupakan. Dan kupikir ini terbaik untuk Sasuke_-kun_ dan aku. Setidaknya, Sasuke_-kun_ tidak akan tersiksa. Meski Sasuke_-kun_ tak ingat padaku, tapi aku akan merepotkan Sasuke_-kun_ jika terus berada di sampingnya bukan?

Aku menghela napas. Menguatkan diri dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian, aku memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah mungil yang kutinggali sendiri.

– **A Memories – **

Aku terkejut saat menyadari hari sudah semakin siang dan aku belum mengisi perutku sama sekali. Dan aku terkejut ketika aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, untuk mencari kegiatan lain, Sasuke_-kun_ berdiri di sana, tepat di depan pintu rumahku.

Tuhan, bohongkah ini?

Sasuke_-kun_ tak pernah mau mengunjungi rumahku. Pernah sekali Sasuke_-kun_ pergi ke rumahku dan setelah itu dia menolak untuk datang ketika aku memintanya. Katanya dia tidak suka keramaian, sementara untuk menuju rumahku Sasuke_-kun_ harus berhadapan dengan berpasang mata yang merupakan tetanggaku, dan kebanyakan mereka terlalu ramah hingga tak segan mengajak bicara orang asing, untuk diinterogasi dan dijadikan bahan gosip.

Jadi, saat Sasuke_-kun_ ada di depan rumahku aku terkejut akan beberapa hal.

Bukankah ... Sasuke_-kun_ tidak ingat kepadaku?

"Rasanya ada yang kurang saat aku membuka mata," Setelah keterdiaman beberapa saat, Sasuke_-kun_ mulai bicara, pelan dan datar, tapi wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi kini berkerut, bingung dan khawatir, namun tersirat kelegaan. "Rasanya kemarin dan sekarang berbeda. Hari ini, aku merasa sedang menanti sesuatu yang biasanya hadir dalam pagi yang kulalui dan aku kesal karena yang kutunggu tak ada."

Sasuke_-kun_ menggenggam tanganku. "Aku memiliki sihir yang kutemukan sendiri." Sasuke berkata. Aku masih tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. "Dan setiap aku menggunakan sihir itu, aku harus kehilangan ingatan berhargaku." Hatiku sesak. "Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat wajah kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga tak ingat masa kecilku. Hingga akhirnya aku mengerti begitu saja, jika aku bertanya sesuatu yang berharga dan aku tak bisa mengingatnya, berarti aku telah menggunakan sihirku, kan?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya menunduk tapi Sasuke_-kun_ yang menautkan tiap jemarinya kepadaku memaksaku untuk menatap iris matanya.

"Kau sosok yang berharga bagiku, kan?"

Mataku memanas. Oh Tuhan!

"Aku tak pernah ingat siapa namamu, Aku tak pernah ingat siapa kamu untuk aku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tahu kau berharga untukku. Dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah ada di sini."

Lalu Sasuke_-kun_ merentangkan telapak tanganku yang digenggamnya dan menyelipkan cincin perak di jari manisku. "Aku tak akan menjamin bahwa aku akan mengingatmu. Mungkin 'perasaan' seperti ini pun tidak akan bisa kuingat lagi. Selagi aku masih mengingat perasaan bahwa kau berharga, aku ingin berpisah baik-baik. Selamat tinggal."

Lalu, tanpa bisa kucegah Sasuke_-kun_ berbalik pergi. Meninggalkanku yang hanya menatap punggung Sasuke_-kun_ sembari memeluk cincin yang diberikannya erat-erat.

– **A Memories – **

Selama bumi masih berputar, pagi akan selalu datang. Tergantung pada musim seperti apa yang kau alami, pagi bisa datang dengan cepat ataupun lambat.

Aku menyukai pagi. Pagi adalah waktu menyenangkan saat aku bisa mendengar kicauan burung yang merdu. Pagi adalah waktu di mana aku dapat melihat kabut tipis yang memperindah bukit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Pagi adalah waktu di mana aku akan selalu memakai gaun terbaikku, membawa bekal untuk dua orang dan bergegas menuju orang itu.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan keranjang berisi dua buah sandwich dan dua cangkir teh hangat. Aku memasang senyum terbaikku dan menantinya untuk membuka pintu untukku. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu rumah beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pintu kediamannya terbuka. Perlahan aku dapat melihat sosoknya yang membukakan pintu. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, wajahnya kusut dan dia tidak memakai jubah penyihir kesayangannya. Mata oniks-nya menyipit ketika melihat wajahku yang menurutnya asing. Aku berjalan satu langkah ke depan lalu menyodorkan keranjang yang sedari tadi kujinjing.

"Ohayou Sasuke_-kun_. Aku Hinata. Tunangan Sasuke_-kun_ dan aku datang untuk membawakanmu sarapan."

Aku memasang wajah riang lalu memeluk Sasuke_-kun_ erat.

**FIN**

**Author notes:**

Saya sungguh ingin menangis saja ending a memories jadinya seperti ini.

Tapi endingnya gak nemu jadi saya pikir ending gantung bagus juga :D

Ini fict lama yang gak sengaja ketemu diantara tumpukan file lama. Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang lupa lagi apa judulnya... hehe

Sebenernya, ini fict buat SHDL, tapi kemarin saya tak bisa mempublishnya tepat waktu, kelupaan dan baru keingetan deh, hahah #Kacau

Maaf, banyaknya tuga bikin saya jadi rada-rada pelupa #ItuKebiasaanWoy

#Uhuk

Pokoknya, terima kasih banyaaakkk untuk yang mengikuti semua fanfict yang saya buat, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf.. buat yang minta update-an, saya minta maaf kalau rada ngaret, karena berbagai macam hal dan pertimbangan. huhuhu

Jaa... arigatou gozaimasu... Silakan kritik dan sarannya.

251013

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
